L'esclave et la princesse
by Alena Aeterna
Summary: Juste une discussion, un simple échange entre deux êtres que tout oppose.


**OS centré sur Raze et sur Amélia, pas de romance, juste des souvenirs.**

 **Prend place pendant le premier film Underworld lors de l'attaque du train.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

* * *

 **L'esclave et la princesse**

Au fond de lui, Raze déteste les Vampires. A cause d'eux et des manigances de Viktor, il est devenu un Lycan, un esclave. La douleur de la morsure est encore présente dans son esprit de même que la peur, celle de se changer en une créature indomptable. Il ne doit son salut qu'à Lucian, le premier de son espèce, celui qui n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à se dresser contre l'aîné, celui qui a soulevé les Lycans contre leurs maîtres mais aussi celui qui a aimé une Vampire. Malgré tout, il a redonné leur liberté aux Lycans et c'est un geste que Raze n'est pas prêt d'oublier. Il n'a plus rien de sa vie d'avant, il n'est plus cet esclave qu'il était même en étant humain et il ne souhaite que la mort des Vampires. Pourtant, depuis qu'il a croisé le regard d'Amélia, il se sent mal à l'aise. L'aînée ne flanche pas, elle attend son sort dans une posture bien droite, sans armes, possédant seulement ses canines pour se défendre. Le Lycan sait qu'elle a dû deviner leur présence depuis leur arrivée mais qu'elle a rassuré tous ceux qui l'entouraient et il ne peut que l'admirer pour ça. Jusqu'au bout, elle aura joué son rôle. Jusqu'à la fin, elle sera restée avec les siens.

Étrangement, Raze n'arrive pas à détourner son regard d'Amélia. Les massacres ont déjà commencé dans le train, il l'a vu de ses propres yeux, et lui est là, à observer sa proie sans passer à l'attaque, incertain. Il faut aussi dire qu'elle l'intrigue et qu'il aimerait en savoir plus. Sans réfléchir, il fait signe à ses compagnons de chasse d'emporter les autres Vampires mais il ne bouge pas pour autant. L'aînée et lui sont seuls, il peut enfin poser les questions qui lui brouillent l'esprit, toutes ces interrogations étranges auxquelles il ne cesse de penser depuis qu'il est entré dans le monde des ténèbres, dans un monde où les humains côtoient sans le savoir des Vampires, des loups-garous et des Lycans. Il ignore si Amélia aura toutes les réponses, ou même si elle acceptera de lui parler. Il n'est là que pour mettre fin à sa vie, il est déjà en train de trahir les ordres en la gardant saine et sauve. Mais il a besoin de savoir, sa curiosité le pousse à perdre du temps. Que risque-t-il à part l'arrivée de guerriers Vampires ? De toute manière, il sait que Kraven est à leur solde et qu'il fera tout son possible pour envoyer ses hommes les seconder. Tranquillement, Raze prend la parole de sa voix grave.

\- Racontez-moi comment vous êtes devenue une Vampire.

Amélia laisse paraître sa surprise quelques secondes avant de reprendre une expression neutre. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle question, elle se voyait déjà morte. Mais elle aperçoit dans les yeux du Lycan beaucoup de questionnement et d'intérêt. Alors doucement, elle lui conte cet instant où elle a subi sa transformation.

* * *

Juchée sur son cheval, Amélia attend les ordres du capitaine de la garde. Depuis plusieurs jours, d'étranges disparitions ont été constatées et ses armées s'inquiètent. Mais elle n'est pas une princesse guerrière pour rien et les rumeurs qui parcourent le pays ne lui font pas peur. Elle n'a jamais cédé face à la crainte, elle ne commencera pas aujourd'hui. Plusieurs de ses soldats l'entourent, leurs armes prêtes au combat. Ils sont capables de se sacrifier pour la protéger même si elle n'est pas la plus vulnérable. De par son statut, elle a appris à se battre et à défendre sa vie, peu importe la force de l'ennemi. Cependant, une légère inquiétude commence à marquer son visage quand elle sent son étalon s'affoler. Il a toujours été un fidèle compagnon dans ses combats et elle n'arrive pas à imaginer ce qui pourrait le mettre dans cet état. Les murmures des paysans sur de gigantesques créatures lui reviennent en tête et elle les chasse d'une pensée. Les faibles sont prêts à tout pour donner corps à leurs peurs et elle ne fait pas partie d'eux. Les croyances ne sont pour elle qu'une preuve de lâcheté.

L'un de ses soldats vient vers elle au galop, essoufflé. Amélia reconnait là un de ses éclaireurs et elle fronce les sourcils en voyant qu'il se tient le bras gauche. Du sang a déjà coulé, elle aperçoit les taches sur l'armure et s'étonne en remarquant que cette dernière est abîmée. Elle demande au guerrier ce qu'il lui est arrivé et il hésite si longtemps qu'Amélia craint ce qu'il risque de lui révéler. Il parle alors d'humains et de loups, ses yeux brillent trop, comme s'il avait de la fièvre. Soudain, il se met à crier en maudissant des êtres imaginaires, surprenant Amélia et ses hommes. La princesse fait signe à l'un de ses conseillers de l'emmener à l'écart des troupes pour ne pas les effrayer. Le capitaine des gardes revient à ce moment, le visage défait, le regard rempli de terreur. Aussitôt, le cœur d'Amélia s'emballe. Elle connaît assez cet homme pour savoir qu'il en faut beaucoup pour le mettre dans un tel état. Il lève les yeux vers elle, croise son regard et se décide à lui dire ce qu'il vient de voir. Il répète ce qu'a dit le soldat, il lui explique que des créatures qui ressemblent à des loups ont mordu des humains.

\- Nous les pensions morts mais ils se sont transformés en bêtes sanguinaires.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? s'interroge Amélia.

Le capitaine des gardes n'a pas le temps de lui répondre qu'un hurlement se fait entendre. Tout autour de la princesse et de ses guerriers, des loups surgissent en montrant les crocs. Amélia tire son épée de son fourreau, sa main tremble légèrement mais son regard reflète sa détermination. Ses hommes l'imitent et se rapprochent d'elle pour la protéger. Les créatures avancent doucement, leurs yeux de chasseurs inspirent la crainte aux soldats. Amélia regrette sa décision de ne pas avoir accepté plus de guerriers à ses côtés car elle commence à comprendre la portée des rumeurs. La princesse a le temps de remarquer que ce ne sont pas des loups ordinaires, qu'ils sont bien trop grands et plus forts, exactement comme les décrivent les paysans qui ont échappé aux massacres. Les créatures attaquent toutes en même temps et Amélia se retrouve vite à terre à lutter pour sa survie. Sa monture gît à ses côtés, les flancs lacérés par les griffes des monstres. Autour d'elle, tout n'est que confusion, loups et hommes se confondent, ses soldats sont mordus, certains tombent au combat et elle est impuissante face à ce massacre.

Alors qu'elle pense assister au pire, Amélia voit l'un de ses guerriers se relever. Il hurle à s'en déchirer les poumons, sa carrure devient plus grande, ses vêtements et son armure craquent sous la pression de son corps. Sa peau se couvre de poils, son visage s'allonge pour prendre la forme d'un museau. Là où se tenait un homme, il y a maintenant une créature semblable à celles qui les attaquent. La princesse retient un haut le cœur en comprenant que leurs adversaires ont dû eux-aussi être des humains par le passé. Attiré par l'odeur de sa peur, son ancien soldat tourne sa tête monstrueuse vers elle, montrant ses crocs tranchants. Sous le choc, Amélia recule et trébuche, se retrouvant au sol, encore plus vulnérable pour l'ennemi. Dans sa chute, elle a perdu son épée qui est loin de sa portée. Elle n'est plus armée, n'a aucune lame supplémentaire sur elle et doit se contenter de regarder la mort arriver en face d'elle sous les traits d'une créature qui était l'un de ses hommes quelques minutes auparavant. Son cœur s'accélère à nouveau et sa respiration ne lui a jamais paru si peu calme.

Alors qu'elle croit sa dernière heure venue, une silhouette s'interpose entre elle et la créature. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle devine que c'est un homme, grand et fort. De dos, il l'impressionne déjà, sentiment qui se renforce lorsqu'il se jette à mains nues sur l'animal. Il ne lui suffit que de quelques secondes pour tuer le loup-garou et il se tourne ensuite vers Amélia. Elle n'a pas eu besoin de beaucoup de temps pour comprendre que ce nouveau venu n'est pas plus humain que les autres créatures mais elle lui trouve un côté protecteur qui la rassure immédiatement. L'inconnu l'aide à se remettre debout et elle l'observe à la dérobée, remarquant un charisme prononcé et une autorité naturelle. Elle devine sans peine qu'il doit être un chef parmi les siens, hypothèse confirmée quand plusieurs soldats inconnus se regroupent auprès de lui en attendant ses ordres. Un autre homme arrive à cheval, dévisageant d'un air froid la princesse avant de reporter son attention sur le sauveur de cette dernière tout en plissant les yeux. La colère semble prête à surgir et Amélia se sent intimidée par ce cavalier.

\- Ils ont réussi à s'enfuir. Nous perdons notre temps, Markus. Tu dois stopper l'avancée de William avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, Viktor. Mais il nous faut plus de guerriers et je crois que notre armée va pouvoir s'agrandir.

Il regarde Amélia qui ne comprend pas. Elle ignore comment elle peut venir en aide à ces deux hommes, encore moins face à un certain William qu'elle ne connaît pas.

\- Pourrions-nous discuter à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes ? demande Markus.

La jeune femme acquiesce, ordonne à ses hommes de brûler les corps puis conduit les deux inconnus vers le campement qui est à l'écart du champ de bataille. Elle s'aperçoit qu'elle ne se sent plus rassurée mais elle tente de garder la maîtrise de son corps en arborant une expression neutre.

\- En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

\- Vous avez dû remarquer que vos adversaires n'étaient pas humains, commence Markus. Pas plus que nous, d'ailleurs. Ce sont des loups-garous, des créatures incapables de reprendre forme humaine, avec une dangerosité que vous ne pouvez qu'imaginer. Il leur suffit d'une morsure pour propager leur venin et ils attaquent les humains sans aucune logique. Nous essayons de lutter contre eux mais il nous manque des hommes.

\- Je suppose que vous aimeriez que l'on vienne vous soutenir ? Malheureusement, c'est impossible. Vous avez bien vu que nous sommes incapables de leur tenir tête.

\- Sauf si vous et votre armée acceptiez de devenir des Vampires. L'âge et la maladie n'auraient plus aucune emprise sur vous, vous seriez plus forts, plus rapides et immortels.

Markus sait qu'il a gagné en voyant l'étincelle qui brille dans les yeux d'Amélia. Les mots à utiliser pour convaincre lui viennent avec facilité et comme la princesse a une dette envers eux, elle ne peut refuser cette proposition. Viktor ne parle pas, il observe simplement la jeune femme avant de hocher la tête de manière affirmative. Il comprend où Markus veut en venir, il devine que cette femme terminera le but qu'ils se sont fixés en devenant une aînée. Elle seule pourra diriger ses troupes et, avec le soutien de l'armée de Viktor, ils ont toutes leurs chances pour arrêter William. Viktor décide de laisser Markus assurer la transformation d'Amélia et il part rejoindre ses guerriers. La princesse est nerveuse à l'idée de savoir qu'elle ne sera plus jamais la même. Mais elle accepte l'offre du premier des Vampires malgré la peur qui coule dans ses veines. Elle ignore si elle craint la morsure ou son avenir, elle ne peut plus réfléchir comme elle le voudrait tant sa frayeur est puissante. C'est une émotion tout à fait humain, un dernier instinct de survie qui la pousse à s'enfuir mais elle lutte contre elle-même.

Remarquant qu'Amélia est loin d'être détendue, Markus préfère attendre un peu. Délicatement, il saisit le visage de la princesse avant de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle frissonne aussitôt mais ce n'est pas le froid qui la dévore. Un désir puissant l'embrase, plus fort que ce qu'elle a connu durant sa vie de femme et elle doit se faire violence pour reculer afin de se défaire de l'étreinte du Vampire. Son cœur d'humaine s'affole déjà, ses battements sont si forts que Markus les entend. Il retient un sourire en imaginant ce que Viktor pourrait penser. Quand Amélia se calme enfin, il se rapproche à nouveau et dégage son cou avec douceur, exposant sa gorge gracile. Il se place devant elle et l'attire dans ses bras avant de la mordre, enfonçant ses crocs dans la veine exposée à sa soif. Il ne fait pas que la transformer, il se nourrit également, goûtant son sang avec délice. Il a un goût parfumé qui l'enivre si facilement qu'il en oublie pourquoi il est là. Il finit par rétracter ses crocs en sentant la princesse s'affaler contre lui. Il n'a pas besoin de l'entendre parler pour savoir que le venin ronge son corps tout entier.

Amélia aimerait hurler tant son sang brûle dans ses veines et ses artères. Elle commence à percevoir de nouveaux bruits autour d'elle, de nouvelles odeurs l'envahissent. Elle ouvre les yeux et découvre avec stupeur que ce sont tous ses sens qui ont évolué. Sans un mot, elle dévisage Markus avant de porter une main à son cou, là où il l'a mordue. Les traces de ses crocs ont déjà disparu, son corps s'est régénéré de lui-même grâce à la transformation. Doucement, elle passe sa langue sur la pointe de ses canines, les sentant s'allonger sous ce contact. Sa gorge la serre, elle déglutit difficilement et comprend qu'elle a soif. Le premier des Vampires profite de ce moment pour briser le silence.

\- Il me semble que nous allons pouvoir transformer votre armée.

\- Oui, murmure Amélia.

Elle n'hésite que quelques secondes avant de le remercier et il sourit.

\- Vous verrez, cette nouvelle vie va vous plaire. Vous aurez un rang aussi élevé que celui que vous possédez actuellement.

La princesse a les yeux qui brillent, elle rêve de ce qui l'attend sans savoir qu'elle plonge en Enfer.

* * *

Raze fronce les sourcils et reste silencieux. Depuis qu'il connaît l'existence des Vampires et des loups-garous, il ne cesse de se poser des questions. Il sait la sensation éprouvée en devenant Lycan mais il ne pensait pas que les suceurs de sang souffraient tout autant. Amélia n'a pas repris la parole, elle se contente de l'observer en s'interrogeant sur la raison qui le pousse à en savoir plus sur elle. Le Lycan croise son regard et il serre brièvement les dents, se traitant intérieurement d'imbécile. Il éprouve de la compassion pour la femme en face de lui, ce qu'il ne devrait même pas ressentir. Il songe à Lucian qui le considérerait sans doute comme un traître mais il n'a pas fini avec l'aînée.

\- Que s'est-il passé par la suite ? demande-t-il de sa voix grave.

Amélia se replonge dans ses souvenirs qui sont loin d'être confus.

* * *

L'armée de la princesse a entièrement été transformée. Plusieurs mois se sont écoulés, ses guerriers ont acquis une force surhumaine, elle a rejoint les aînés et l'attaque contre William a pu être lancée. Malgré la succession d'autant de victoires, Amélia ne peut s'empêcher de revoir l'air trahi de Markus. Viktor et elle lui ont fait une promesse en sachant qu'ils ne la tiendraient jamais et elle le regrette déjà. Elle n'arrive pas à comprendre entièrement le premier des Vampires mais sa tristesse la touche plus que de raison. Délaissant un parchemin qu'elle ne parvient plus à lire, elle se lève et quitte son bureau. Les couloirs sont presque vides, seuls les bruits des entraînements lui parviennent. Amélia n'ignore pas que ce château dans lequel elle vit sera bientôt un véritable nid à Vampires, un repaire assez grand pour contenir de nouveaux membres, pas seulement des guerriers. Étrangement, elle pense déjà à son ancienne vie, à tout ce qu'elle a connu quand elle était encore humaine. Au fond, elle est rongée par la mélancolie mais elle est devenue maître dans l'art de cacher ses émotions.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle croise Markus qui la dévisage avec froideur. Les trois aînés sont encore en éveil, le cycle va bientôt commencer et deux d'entre eux finiront dans leurs cercueils. Alors que le premier des Vampires s'éloigne, Amélia l'arrête dans son avancée, se plaçant devant lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle veut lui parler.

\- William était un danger pour tout le monde, déclare la princesse avec douceur. Nous n'avions pas le choix que de l'enfermer.

\- A-t-on nécessairement besoin de faire souffrir nos ennemis ? Mon frère n'est pas conscient de ses actes mais il peut toujours ressentir la douleur.

\- Je suis désolée, Markus. Il y a parfois des choix à faire pour le bien de tous.

\- Encore une idée que tu tiens de Viktor ?

Ils sont passés au tutoiement depuis que les aînés sont au nombre de trois. Markus n'arrive cependant pas à éprouver du respect pour les deux autres depuis la capture de William. Il doute de ce qu'il a fait en transformant Viktor, puis Amélia. Il pensait s'assurer leur fidélité mais le monde change, l'assurance de garder quelqu'un sous ses ordres n'existe plus.

\- Tu ignores sûrement à quel point tu as changé ma vie, murmure Amélia. Je n'étais qu'une humaine bien trop sûre de moi et tu as su me montrer que j'avais tort. Tu aurais très bien pu me laisser mourir ce jour-là.

Markus ne dit rien, il la regarde simplement. Sans crier gare, il l'attire vers lui et l'embrasse, ravivant le souvenir de la transformation d'Amélia. Elle répond à son baiser avec fougue et il se contraint à briser leur étreinte, surpris lui-même parce qu'il vient de se passer. Pourtant, Amélia ne semble pas choquée et elle prend sa main dans la sienne avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts. Elle a besoin de plus qu'un baiser et il accède à sa supplique silencieuse en l'entraînant dans ses appartements. Leurs corps ne font plus qu'un dans un brasier de plaisir.

* * *

Raze est de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il a vu de ses propres yeux que les Vampires sont capables d'aimer, Sonja a éprouvé un amour plein de pureté pour Lucian, mais il se sent dépassé par ce qu'énonce l'aînée. Décidé à rester de marbre, le Lycan n'affiche aucune émotion au moment de parler.

\- Vous aviez des sentiments pour Markus ?

\- Je le croyais, répond Amélia, mais ce n'était qu'un désir comme un autre. Peut-être qu'à cette époque, je sentais que j'avais une dette à payer. Qui sait, nous aurions pu former une famille s'il n'y avait pas eu les cycles des aînés.

La mélancolie brille dans son regard et le Lycan s'oblige à repousser au fond de lui le sentiment de pitié qui vient de surgir dans son esprit. Des grognements dans les autres wagons lui rappellent ce qu'il fait ici, sa mission première. Il sait que les autres Lycans vont venir d'un moment à l'autre, peut-être accompagnés des hommes de Kraven.

\- Vous savez ce qu'il va se passer, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquiert-il d'une voix tendue.

\- Je vais mourir, déclare calmement l'aînée. Et il n'y aura personne pour pleurer ma perte. Ne perdez pas de temps, obéissez aux ordres de votre maître.

Raze remarque le léger tremblement dans la voix d'Amélia. Il ne lui dit rien de plus, pourtant, et il attend la venue des siens. Un homme entre enfin et, sous l'ordre du bras droit de Lucian, il se transforme alors que Raze s'en va. La princesse ressent cette frayeur d'autrefois, celle survenue quand l'un de ses soldats s'était changé en une créature malfaisante. Depuis qu'elle est montée dans le train, elle a un mauvais pressentiment mais elle a préféré l'ignorer et la voilà à deux doigts de la mort. La bête est plus grande qu'elle et elle se retrouve projetée au sol. Elle n'a rien pour se défendre, elle accueille avec peur les crocs du Lycan qui traversent sa gorge. Amélia a une dernière pensée pour les Vampires, pour les deux aînés qui ne savent pas dans quelle situation ils se trouvent. La lueur au fond de ses yeux s'éteint alors que Raze revient. Il observe le corps sans vie de l'aînée et récupère son sang sans une once de sentiments. Lucian sera heureux de savoir que son plan s'est déroulé sans le moindre souci. Pourtant, Raze ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir coupable alors qu'il a enfin eu sa vengeance.


End file.
